Old habits die hard
by Zuglake
Summary: Our favourite Prussian albino would never have dreamt that an encounter with that grumpy guy would affect his life so strong. Neither did the other one that this Prussian pain in the neck would change from bully to friend and maybe even more ? High School AU Main pairing PrussiaBavaria but also GerIta, Spamano ...
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in a train in the USA a young guy was asleep in his seat.

The train was already quite empty so he had enough space for him to get cosy

As always he felt a bit out of space with his white hair and red eyes wearing black jeans and a white t shirt with a Prussian eagle on it. Hey he was Prussian and he was damn proud of being one.

Frankly it was understandable if some people were scared at the first moment although it really gets on his nerves sometimes.

It wasn't his fault being an albino no it wasn't his fault being an awesome albino ,an awesome Prussian albino yeah if you add sexy it would resemble his looks quite good. At least in his own opinion

So still being tired from the flight he had after he visited some old friend in Germany (Hangover Time!) he decided to get some rest while traveling back home by train.

And so our favourite Prussians was sleeping peacefully in his seat while the train became emptier at each station it stopped

His nap was not supposed to last long as the train stooped tossing the red eyed German harshly to the floor.

Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted with his bag on his face

"You are shitting me right", he asked rubbing his neck

He needed his time to realize he wasn't only lying on the floor but that he needed to get out right now at this station.

Oh and on top of that the doors began to close with him still in the train.

Oh fucking shit

So he gave everything he could took his bag and ran off to the door.

What he couldn't see coming was that there was somebody who had the same problem he had but the other one wanted to get into the train.

So being the hot tempered Prussian he was he didn't give a shit about if somebody may was in his awesome way and bumped directly into the other person. Both of them were thrown out of the train towards the hard floor of the train station.

The other person a guy probably his age seemed to be in huge pain and started swearing while Gilbert was pinning him at the floor after he landed on him softly.

Meanwhile the doors had shut and the train was gone.

Turning his head directly to the guy`s face a pair of blue eyes met his .staring at him with a dangerous expression of anger and pain.

He couldn't help but felt lost in those shining blue emeralds. He had never seen something like those before such a clear cool blue shade. If it was up to Gilbert he could have stayed in this position for the rest of his life

Unfortunately the other one seemed to finally have enough and rolled other so Gilbert were now the one lying on the ground while the other made attempts to stand up but failed.

Awoken from his stare the Prussian got himself up from the ground and checked the situation.

He made it out off the train but also tackled somebody hard into the dust of the train station in the progress.

Gilbert turned around to look after that guy if he were all. He seemed to be in pain after all.

So he turned around to have a close look at the other guy. He was probably the same age and height as himself with light brown hair wearing a blue shorts with a white T-shirt which had a (Bavarian) lion in front of it. But more importantly the other had a plastered leg and walked on crutches which were now thanks to Gilbert not in their owners reach:

"Hey could you at least give my crutches back I need them!" the Stranger shouted quite angrily

Not being the fastest one the albino took his time realizing that he was spoken to by that guy. So finally Gilbert went after the crutches, picked them off and gave them back to their original owner, who seemed to be really pissed off of that situation.

As he got his crutches back the other stood up (Gilbert wanted to help him but the other refused) and began swearing:

"Aren't you able to watch there you are going or better said running! Now I missed my train and that was the last one for today damn it!"

"Who are you to think you have the right to slam other people into the dust can`t you see that I have a broken leg?"

Fuck Gilbert could tell if somebody was mad and that boy was really mad. But he would not give the other the chance to snap at the awesome him

"I am sorry that you had been in my way I know it is hard not to be attracted by me but next time you want something you ask and don't block the way of the most awesome being in this world "

That hit home.

The other glanced at the albino checking him quite long but finally said

"Oh fuck the shut up you are too dumb to understand it "and with those words he stomped off swearing.

"Saupreiß dreckata wegawos hobnma a in dieses gootvadammdte Land ziagn miaßn wenn ma nedamoi do sei rua vor soachanen hod"

(Filthy pig Prussian why did we have to move into this bloody damn country if even here you have to deal with people like that)

Gilbert stayed back looking like a drowned rat.

How did he know he was from Prussia (North Germany) and much more important what does this Bavarian asshole think who he is to have the right to snap at the awesome him!

Oh yeah his T shirt was probably the answer.

But although he ran over him that boy didn't have the right to say something bad about him or his country

Pissed off Gilbert wanted to follow him and tell him off that it was an accident and that he should fuck himself for being such a UN-awesome brat

He decided otherwise as his cell phone got off with his brother at the other end telling him that they already have been waiting in the parking lot over 20 minutes for him to come.

Now he was sitting in a car curious about the coming days when school would start again still thinking about those blue eyes and their grumpy owner.

**And how was it? You know the first chapter is always the hardest.**

**If somebody doesn't know what the fuck Bavaria is let me explain you:**

**It is the oldest State of Germany (over 1500 years old) lying between Austria and Prussia in the south east of Germany.**

**Back then it was something like a middle power but nowadays it is the biggest richest and most powerful German state. It is something like Texas in the USA or Scotland in the UK. The Bavarians consider them Bavarians first and not Germans they are not on good terms with Prussia (North Germany) and are in cultural things much more Austrians than Germans. They have their own Dialect which is still very strong while the rest of Germany is nearly dialect free. It is the regions there are the German stereotypes are from (beer, lederhosen ...) and true while the rest of Germany often asks why they are a part of Germany at all.**

**Yeah Prussia and Bavaria a Hate/love relationship (most of the time hate)**

**So yeah there is a good comic that describes the situation perfectly.**

** art/APH-Bavaria-part-1-192819953**

**Oh yeah for Conservative buddies out here: Bavaria is a highly catholic Region and the conservatives are in the government with absolutely majorities (in Germany it's not the winner takes it all it is really the percent of votes you get the percent you have) since the first votes after WW2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Fuck he really hated it here.

It wasn't about the people or the language both was pretty cool but he missed his home.

He missed the beer the white sausages, the Christmas markets in the winter the mountains he probably missed everything.

But one thing he missed more than everything else:

His friends

To be honest he wasn't the easiest person to deal with and so he didn't find any friends during the summer

Ok he even didn´t try to get to know some people staying at home most of the time and yelling at his folks why they had to move from Bavaria into the states.

And tomorrow the school would start.

He couldn't be happier.

He will be the outcast. He had a broken leg and walked on crutches and so he won't be able to try out for any sport team. And according to his cousin Roderich that meant he would be quite an easy target for the jocks.

Ok not that he planned to try out for any sport team at all the only sport he was good in was skiing. He was Bavarian after all and grew up in the mountains if he wasn't it would be a shame. But he couldn't even do that now because of his broken leg .It really got on his nerves because it just didn't heal. He broke his leg while he was skiing in the Alps back then in Bavaria with his Austrian cousin.

(If somebody thinks right know he can't be that good if he broke his leg while skiing Let`s say a tourist from Prussia was the main reason why he "accidently" broke his leg)

It happened 5 Months ago but his bones grew together falsely in an awkward way so the doctors were forced to break them again in order to grow together right this time

So to get at least one pleasant day before the drama would start he decided to visit his cousin.

He was currently lying on the Austrians bed looking at the ceiling while he Austrians was telling him something about his Hungarian girlfriend and how cool it would be and that he should not be too afraid of school because his friends would be his fiends too….

"Joseph are you even listening to me "the Austrian asked his cousin his face appearing directly over the other giving him an "at least pretend to listen look"

"Of course I do you were somewhere about your Girlfriend from Hungary weren`t you?"

The Bavarian asked rubbing his neck in a nervous gesture. Sure he was interested into his cousin's life but right know he had other problems to deal with.

The brow haired Austrian yawned and stretched himself with a goofy grin on his face. His cousin was always so stubborn he was used to it but sometimes it wouldn't hurt him to hear his advisees

"No that was half an hour ago I told about the Bad Friends Trio "

The Bavarian blinked and thought about what to answer but finally said

"So what´s about that Trio is this something like a sport team" Joseph said more as a polite gesture than out of real interest. Hey he couldn't care less about something like a sport team with his plastered leg.

"No it´s about your new class! you should know a bit about it so you won`t be to shocked you know things are pretty much the opposite than these you are used to in Europe" his cousin said making wild gestures with his hands to get the others attention. He remembered how hard it was when he moved from Austria to the USA and how hard it was at the beginning.

Especially the Bad Friend Trio made his life a living hell until he had friends and got popular. And God knew he would not let him go through the same thing

"Ok so what is it with that trio?" Joseph asked again.

The Austrian couldn't help but smirk as he saw how fast his cousin became so excited and curios just because he mentioned his new class. He jumped over from his chair onto the bed to get closer to his cousin to look directly into his eyes. He wanted to let him know how serious the situation was

"You know Joseph the bad Friends Trio is probably the ruler of the school and they are all son of bitches "The Austrian told his cousin remembering the pranks and cruelties he had to endure.

The other gave him asking glances and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and nodded

"It is made up off the Frenchman Francis Bonnefoy, the Spaniard Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and the Prussian Gilbert Beilschmidt, remember their names and try to avoid them and don't get into a fight with them" Roderich warned Joseph knowing that his cousin could be very hot tempered sometimes.

"Why should I avoid them if they want to have problems they can have their problems "he shouted out loudly swinging his fists. He couldn't understand why his cousin seemed so scared about that fucking trio. A Frenchmen a Spaniard and a fucking Prussian those were not a big deal in his mind. His cousin was such a coward.

"Hey please hear me out at least follow my advice one time it will be better for you "The Austrian said .He already knew Joseph wouldn't follow his advises but at least he could try.

Joseph gave him his famous "be grateful to be my cousin" look and nodded.

He seemed like he wanted to add something as he opened his mouth but was interrupted by his cell phone which started ringing. He sighed and decided to ignore the caller which was probably his mom. It wasn't something important but as he pressed the ignore button he saw that it already was 6 pm and his train would arrive in less than five minutes. He froze in his actions and his I phone fell out of his hand. He probably had a priceless expression on his face looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Hey Joseph what's up you look like you saw a ghost" his cousin told him confirming the others thoughts

Joseph turned around grabbed his crutches and ran out of the Austrians room as good as possible with his disabled leg. He needed to catch that train otherwise he would be fucked so he didn't care to answer his cousin´s question why he had to leave much to the others dismay. He would text him later he had no time right now. He opened the door and ran off towards the rail station hoping to catch his train.

It was probably a very funny picture for the other people a teenager walking on crutches and swearing in Bavarian German how unfair it is that he had not got his driver licence yet because the driving age was higher in Germany and that he was addicted to trains and his bike because of it.

He was already able to see the rail station as he looked at his watch, which told him his train would arrive in 2 minutes. Dear God he needed to sped up but it was quite hard witch that damn cast around his leg. So he decided to take a short cut and hobbled directly over the street receiving some angry shouts and some honks from the cars but somehow he managed to arrive at the station without getting hit by a car.

After he managed to come to the rail tracks he saw his train resting peacefully making no attempts to move just like it waited for him to catch it. He couldn't help but somehow it took a load off his mind and a smile found me the way to his face. Unfortunately it was a very short lived relief as the doors began to close .Deciding that he would certainly not miss his train just because of the five meter between him and his destination he gave everything and dashed towards the doors. Honestly it was more a fast walking with a limp because of his cast around his goddamn broken leg but he got into the train in time before the doors shut.

Of course what he could not see coming was a certain Prussian on his way to the doors.

Joseph was already celebrating that he wouldn't need to call a taxi to come home grinning and already doing something like a celebration dance when a white haired guy bumped into him knocking both of them out of the train into the hard and dusty floor of the platform rail only seconds before the door finally shut.

On that day he cried out in pain twice. First as his already whacked body hit the floor and second as the other person who was the main source of his troubles decided it would be great to land onto him with all their weight. He hoped the other had a good explanation for this. Not only had he failed to catch his train because of him no he also got a huge portion of pain out of nowhere- one he would quit gladly.

Anybody else had the unique chance to see two guys laying on the floor in a quite interesting position as a white haired lad was pinning down a blond/brown haired guy. The one looked like he would interrupt like a volcano anytime soon while the other seemed like he had forgotten time and decided to take a nap onto the other. Of course that was the polite version some people just shouted at them to get a room.

As the pain increased with full tempo the one pinning him down began to move but –much to the Bavarian´s dislike-only to turn his head so he could look into his eyes.

Ok let's summarise Joseph had a broken leg was knocked out of the train and would probably walk home on crutches tonight as he missed his train but that was too much .His cool blue eyes met a pair of crimson one that scared the shit out of him.

"That couldn't be a human no human have red eyes right? He thought to himself expecting to get a punch into the face by whatever animal was lying above him.

But the punch never came

No something unexpected happened instead.

Those crimson eyes seemed to lose themselves into his eyes as they stared into his without any break and the body lying onto him softened .At least he the guy above him had a good taste.

Ok that was great and he felt a slight blush appearing on his checks but that would not change how angry he was about that stranger who still didn't make any attempts to get off of him so he decided to help him a bit and rolled over so he was pinning the other into the dust.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?" he told himself grinning a bit now as the pain let off of his body as he was freed from the others weight onto his broken leg. Now with him in the dominating position it was quite easy and so he just let off of his troublesome stranger and tried to get some space between them.

After he managed to get from that thing lying on the floor he made attempts to get off the floor but he failed. He would need his crutches and they were- thanks to the red eyed stranger- out of his reach nearly 10 meters way from him. It would take too much time to crawl over to them and it wouldn't be too pleasant with that damn cast around his leg either so.

Joseph sighed realizing he would need the stranger´s help. He turned his body and inspected the other carefully.

His hair colour was something between white and grey so Joseph assumed the other was an albino thinking about those damn scary eyes. Although he never have met an albino before he heard about albinos and the reasons why they looked like they looked. He wore black sneakers, black jeans and a white T Shirt with an eagle on it.

He smirked as he so the other rubbing his neck looking like he couldn't interpret what just happened and that eagle looked quite cool but he was sure he saw that kind of eagle somewhere before.

He breathed in deep as he cleared his throat:

"Hey could you at least give my crutches back I need them!" Joseph shouted at the albino still angry but wondering there he had seen that eagle on the others shirt again. He couldn't help the eagle just looked too familiar although he felt a bit uncomfortable about it despite it was only an eagle printed on a plain white T shirt

The other one didn't react at first so the Bavarian wondered if he was deaf or something but finally the white haired guy went after his crutches returning them to him and offered his help but Joseph refused still being angry about the shit the other caused.

So now as he was on his feet again he was waiting for the others explanation and big sorry.

But when nothing came from the other one Joseph didn't keep his temper anymore and began shouting:

"Aren't you able to watch there you are going or better said running! Now I missed my train and that was the last one for today damn it!"

"Who are you to think you have the right to slam other people into the dust can`t you see that I have a broken leg?"

The Bavarian glanced at the stranger furiously who seemed to think about a good response because he opened his mouth and closed it again several times.

Something was strange with that guy the colours he only wore black and white and that eagle it reminded him of some bad memories but he couldn't call a spade a spade . While The Bavarian thought about the others looks the stranger had found a suitable answer and opened his mouth and snapped with a quite heavy accent:

"I am sorry that you had been in my way I know it is hard not to be attracted by me but next time you want something you ask and don't block the way of the most awesome being in this world "

The Prussian gave him an evil grin and knit his brows.

Joseph froze in his tracks. He finally knew what it was about that eagle. Everything gave a sense now with the colours and that heavy German accent of his. He even knew where he had seen that eagle before now.

Prussia the devils homeland

The albino was a Prussian, one of those northern dumbasses, the natural enemy of every Bavarian and he was the source of his problem. He was the problem.

Joseph already clenched his fists to send a punch into the Prussians face but stopped as he remembers his cousin's words:

"The BDF It is made up off the Frenchman Francis Bonnefoy, the Spaniard Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and the Prussian Gilbert Beilschmidt, remember their names and try to avoid them and don't get into a fight with them"

The Bavarian gulped realizing he probably had a member of that famous Bad Friends Trio in front of him .As his cousin told him he guessed it would be the best to get away from the Prussian one of the most scared bullies in his new high school. He would deal with that Saupreiß later but he couldn't need a bully right from the first day. So he decided to stomp off with his crutches into another direction swearing at the albino:

"Oh fuck the shut up you are too dumb to understand it "

"Saupreiß dreckata wegawos hobnma a in dieses gootvadammdte Land ziagn miaßn wenn ma nedamoi do sei rua vor soachanen hod"

(Filthy pig Prussian why did we have to move into this bloody damn country if even here you have to deal with people like that)

He would ask his cousin if he could drive him home but knowing his cousin he would have to deal with a flood of questions. He took his cell phone out of his pocket just to see that he had more than 20 new messages from Bavarian sighed and started his way towards his cousin's place

Little did he know that guy would rock his world soon for the better or the worse?

**Yeah chapter 2 **

**Bavaria`s name is Joseph t is a very common name in Bavaria but nearly unknown in the rest of Germany so I thought it would resemble him quite good.**

**Saupreiss is a very unpleasant word for Prussians meaning filthy pig Prussians.**

**The swearing is Bavarian dialect so doing be surprised if Gilbert or Ludwig speak another version of German ;)**


End file.
